Help Me Need You
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Happily engaged and living the life they've always dreamed of in NYC, Kurt and Blaine try out Kurt's most secret fantasy. Warnings: role play, daddy!kink, spanking and dirty talk. More bonus warnings inside! Shhh, just try this out, you'll like it.


A/N: So before you all scream at me to finish my two other WIPS (which I am writing, honest!), this just sort of happened as a result of my new tumblr. I saw some things there, man... There are literally only three or four of these in the fandom that get posted off the GKM and I don't really don't know why. Sure, it's embarrassing as fuck to think you all might think I'm a freak, but I guess I just believe you'll either embrace this kink thanks to the gentle way I've written it or...well not read it.

That being said, warnings. Yes this is daddy!kink and it sort of borders the line of infantilism. No diapers or watersports or anything of the sort, but this is a roleplay done between too mature adults who have a safe word and have agreed upon limits. That is probably the most important thing to keep in mind. One thing that this fandom in particular has helped me with is not only exploring kinks, but recovering from an emotionally abusive relationship where we roleplayed with no safeword. We were young and foolish and I hope that anyone who is reading this will understand the importance I stress on having a safeword and communicating the terms of your RPs and the like before you embark on them. Safety is above all the most important thing.

Now that my public service announcement is over, I do hope you enjoy this story and please review if you'd like to read more. The reviews I get here will determine if I continue this or not and if it sees the light of day on tumblr or LJ. Oh! And if you'd like to follow my tumblr, it's the same grand old name over on there and you are more than welcome to. I'd very much like to see you over there! Finally, I have to extend my sincere gratitude to Keri (whorishmouth) for giving this the once over for me. Thank you so so much!-Amanda

* * *

><p>Kurt can hardly believe he's here, that they're about to embark on one of the most terrifying yet exciting fantasies they've ever tried. It wasn't something he ever dreamed they'd be doing and he sure as hell hadn't been planning on telling Blaine about his little secret either. It had nothing to do with love or trust or anything like that <em>really,<em> it was just...difficult. How exactly do you tell your fiance, the man you've been with for over eight years that, all along, you've been hiding the one thing you've always wanted from him? More importantly, how exactly do you admit to yourself exactly what you want, especially when a small part of you screams just how _wrong_ it is.

Kurt moves to the small leather sofa that graces their rather spacious living room and sits and waits. He takes one fleeting hand and runs his fingers down one of the many wrinkled indentations of the couch that speaks of nights curled up together watching bad reality TV, bodies practically humming with the contentment of closeness. The couch is a dark worn in sort of brown that goes perfectly with the fall theme of their living room. He'd chosen the deep, welcoming tones of mocha, forest green and burgundy himself, wanting the room to reflect the silent open invitation into the home the two men had shared for over two years now. In turn, the green curtains hanging in the small window up above the couch, the dark red throw pillows leaning in a pile on the opposite side of the aforementioned couch and the well used but soft area rug they'd bought to hide an unfortunate stain on the otherwise immaculately clean hardwood floors of the apartment were all, like this particular couch, excellent pieces. They spoke of comfort, of safety. Of everything Kurt wishes he were feeling right now as he waits for the man he loves to walk through the door and he thinks back on how this whole thing started.

They moved in to their current apartment (the second, fancier one of the two they'd already owned together) about a year after Kurt landed his first real job in theater, a leading role in an original off Broadway production written by an old friend from college. The concept was fresh and the songs and lines he'd written for Kurt were truly breath taking, but they'd never expected much to come of it. Though when you don't expect much, life has a tendency of throwing you a delightful curve-ball. Three weeks after they'd opened, a rather prominent asshat of a theater critic ended up at the seven o'clock show by mistake; he'd gotten his tickets mixed up some how and ended up in their neck of the woods at the only show in town that wasn't sold out and 'looked the least awful out of all the off Broadway rabble'.

When he showed up backstage after the show demanding to see 'the little twink who played Zander', the cast and crew knew he was about to destroy what little chances they already had of making this play anything other than a financial burden to everyone involved. But when he left Kurt's dressing room two hours later with nearly seven hundred words on 'the best show to hit off Broadway theater since _Spring Awakening_', the ensuing celebration went on into the wee hours of the morning.

They had a runaway hit on their hands after the review went out and Kurt was a star. Not long after that, Blaine finally, _FINALLY,_ proposed at a special Sunday matinee during curtain call and the couple used all of their savings to buy a bigger apartment in Greenwich, the neighborhood Kurt had been dying to live in since he'd moved to New York over seven years ago. The play closed only six weeks ago, but Kurt has since been casted in an ambitious revival of Cabaret as the Emcee, a role he can't believe he gets to play and on Broadway to boot. His dreams, it had seemed, were all coming true. Until the day Blaine had accidentally clicked the link 'Musical Theater Actors Union' in his favorited links on his laptop and discovered his husband-to-be had a secret he hadn't been so willing to share.

When Blaine casually mentioned the website over dinner that night, he had immediately dropped his spoon into his bowl of split pea soup with a horrible clank, sending soup all over the table and even getting bit on his sweater. He had not expected that to come out of a text he'd gotten from Blaine in dance rehearsal that afternoon that had read: _Hey, I have something to ask you about tonight. Nothing bad, just something we should really maybe consider. _He prepared himself for one of two possible scenarios: A.) Instant break-up (though at this point, even under the circumstances, that seemed unlikely) or B.) a laugh from Blaine and a _'You're just kidding, right?'_ (which was almost as bad as scenario A) What he hadn't expected was _"So tell me how you see our relationship fitting into this sort of thing and then I'll tell you how I see it."_

Once Kurt had calmed himself down a bit and changed sweaters, they'd sat down, with the offending website brought up on the laptop that sat between them on the kitchen table, and they'd talked. And talked. And talked until it was nearly one o'clock in the morning and they were both half-drunk on the feeling of contentment and understand and above all _love_ that was nearly a tangible presence between them. They discussed safe words, necessary supplies, the benefits of scenes versus a more TPE style relationship, a list of hard limits and those, currently on the list, that had the potential to change in the near future. Above all, they talked about what it meant that they both wanted it.

"_And you promise you're not just doing this to make me happy, right?" Kurt asked, his voice smaller and slightly more wavering than he'd have liked it to sound. Blaine sat back in his chair and wrapped his arms around himself, an expression of calculation set across his face. _

"_I don't think I could honestly fake this with you, Kurt. I have to admit, it's not really something I've ever really thought about before today." he answered finally, his words careful but sure. Even still, Kurt couldn't help the flush of shame that rose in his cheeks at the notion that his fantasies were so off-base from a normal, healthy relationship like the one he'd cultivated with Blaine. "No, no. Sweetheart, **look at me**." Blaine said, his voice authoritative as he gently gripped Kurt's chin with a firm hand and brought his head up to look into Blaine's own eyes. To add to the list of wonderful surprises that this night had already turned out to be, he found nothing but warmth and kindness in the other man's eyes. _

"_Just because I'd never considered it specifically, doesn't mean it's something I can't be absolutely in love with. You are so damn precious to me, Kurt. The idea that you'd think not telling me about this when it obviously means a great deal to you, kills me a little bit inside, but I'll get past that. This thing, whatever it is, is something I want to try, **need** to try because it let's me embrace my most favorite part of being with you." Kurt frowned slightly when he tried to look away and found that Blaine wasn't about to let him move, effectively forcing him to look deeply into his eyes as he quietly asked, "And that would be..." With a contented sigh, Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead is a soft kiss as he whispered back, "Taking care of you."_

Over three weeks have passed since their talk and now that they've finally found themselves a free night, tonight will be the trial run. Kurt glances at his phone. He's managed to balance it on the arm of the couch and a little pang of fear courses through his body when he realizes Blaine should have been home ten minutes ago. Blaine is never late coming home from work because he practically makes his own hours. After graduating from NYU with a BA in Journalism, Blaine found easy, only slightly under-paid work for a steadily growing liberal arts paper where he does independent reviews over restaurants and music in the different boroughs of the city as well as a bi-weekly column about the effect of Eco-contentious living and a daily column that focuses on the different ways to stay optimistic in increasingly troubling times. It's enjoyable work for Blaine and it comes almost as naturally to him as singing showtunes in the shower until the hot water runs out (or the neighbors call the apartment leaser) is to Kurt.

But he does have flexible hours and, like clockwork, Blaine is at the office by ten, texting Kurt an 'I love you' on his break at two and walking through the door by five. Kurt glances at his phone again, his frown deepening even further when the digital read-out clock goes from reading 5:17 to 5:18. He scrolls down to his messages to send Blaine a text to call the whole thing off and to just come home, when the familiar jingle of keys cuts through the silence of the room and the doorknob turns. Blaine opens the door and Kurt almost jumps out of his seat in surprise when he sees him not only wearing an award-winning smile but with a brightly colored gift bag in tow. Blaine closes and locks the door behind him before turning to hang up his heavy wool peacoat and the black Armani messenger bag Kurt had presented him with on his first day at the paper nearly two years ago. Kurt shifts uncomfortably on the couch, eager for Blaine to say something to him or to do something other than ignore his existence as he takes his time plugging his phone into the charger on the kitchen counter and leafing through the mail Kurt brought up from their mailbox on the first floor over an hour ago.

"Sorry I'm late, baby." he says suddenly, pulling Kurt out of his reverie. He's still filing through the mail at the counter, not even looking over his shoulder as he continues. "Daddy had to pick up a few things for our special night." Kurt immediately felt something hot grow in the pit of his stomach just from those few words. So the game was on after all. Once Blaine finishes sorting through the mail, he slips off his tan suede moccasins and unwinds his maroon scarf from around his neck before hanging it up alongside his coat. He turns, smile still clear and bright and completely full of warmth as he walks over to the couch and sits down, pulling Kurt onto his lap. "Hello baby, how was your day?" he asks, kissing Kurt on the cheek as he settles him against his chest. Kurt stiffens for a moment before he reminds himself that this is all okay and discussed and normal for them now. He allows himself to relax and sink into Blaine's chest, his hand curling into the fabric of Blaine's soft sweater.

"Fine, Daddy. Rehurs-" he pauses for a moment and looks up at Blaine, the silent question of 'Is this okay' passing between them with one quick glance. Blaine nods, kissing the tip of his nose as an unspoken command to continue. "Well, rehearsal was good. Then I had lunch and went back to rehearsal for a bit and then I came home. A little boring, actually." he admits. Blaine laughs and the vibrations against his chest warm him in a completely different way that just feels too good to be true.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart. My day was boring too, and so _long_! Probably because I was so excited to get home to my precious little boy. I miss you so much while I'm at work sometimes; it makes me want to quit and work from home so I can spend every waking moment looking after you." Blaine admits, cuddling him close. They both know its a half-truth if only for the fact that even if Blaine worked from home, Kurt isn't really a baby and has real grown-up responsibilities, but it serves the important purpose of drawing them deeper into the game.

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine on the chin, nuzzling against the slight stubble that's sprouted there in the last few days in his attempts to 'stave off some of the winter cold'. Or at least that's what he told Kurt, who thrust a razor and a canister of shaving cream at his face in an attempt to get him to shave. They both know it's for this, to make the difference between 'Daddy' and 'Baby' even clearer. It's definitely one of those things Kurt will file under as 'a must' for future daddy/baby play. He decides. As he pulls back, he remembers the bag on the counter and bounces up and down a bit on Blaine's lap.

"Hey Daddy, did you bring me a present?" he asks, batting his eyes and biting his lower lip innocently as he lets both of his hands curl into the fabric of Blaine's sweater. Blaine smiles and taps him on the nose lightly.

"Such a clever little boy!" he coos, cupping Kurt's cheek and rubbing his thumb gently against the soft skin there.

"What is it? Is it a fun present, Daddy? Can I have it now? Please?" Kurt demands, his voice impish and sounding even younger by the minute as he begins to slip even deeper into his role. Blaine crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows at him.

"You'll get your present when Daddy decides you've been a good enough boy to have it." Blaine tells him, his voice still kind but now authoritative and commanding. It makes Kurt's head spins and he almost safe words out of sheer spite. How dare Blaine not let him in on the surprise when he asked so nicely and—_oh_. Blaine is now smiling at him knowingly. "Yes, baby boy, Daddy's testing you. You need to learn that Daddy is the one in charge now." he says quietly. Kurt leans back a little, mouth falling open in shock as he feels himself begin to grow hard just because it's _true_, he's _not_ in charge anymore. Blaine is. And that in itself is arousing as _hell_.

"But you've been a good boy lately, so I guess you deserve it." Blaine muses, drawing Kurt back to the situation just with the doting lilt to his voice. He easily lifts Kurt off of him (and dammit it all if he didn't get a little bit more turned on just from that because, _hello strength kink he didn't know he really had_) and sets him down on the couch next to him so he can get the bag off the counter. He returns and sets it in Kurt's lap with a small smile on his face. "Why don't you see what's inside, baby." Blaine urges. Kurt beams at him and tears through the tissue paper, throwing it to the floor in his haste to get into the bag. He pulls out three different packages and sets them on the couch to examine them.

The first is a package of pacifiers that actually look big enough to fit someone his size and the idea of Blaine going out to purchase these immediately brings color to his cheeks. They all have a different design: one in a blue plaid, one in a red plaid, one in a green argyle design and another in a yellow argyle design. The next package is up a similar avenue, a clear plastic baby bottle (again, embarrassingly Kurt-sized), and the third is a bottle of baby oil he can only hope means he's getting a massage before the night is over. Blaine reaches over and tugs open the package of pacifiers, pulling out the red plaid one Kurt's eyes had lingered on longer than any of the others.

"Open up, baby." Blaine ordered, pushing the pacfier into Kurt's mouth before he could open it fully. The nipple feels strange and a little cold in his mouth from the winter chill outside and he can feel the blush returning in full force as Blaine studies his face carefully. "So _adorable_. Completely adorable." Blaine says after a moment, his voice awed in a way that makes Kurt shiver a bit. "Wait right here, I have a few more things I bought. These came in last week." Kurt's brow furrows a bit at that; he doesn't remember any suspicious packages coming in the last few days. Blaine returns a minute later with a armful of clothing and Kurt eagerly sits up on his knees to examine Blaine's purchases.

There are two footed sleepers, both soft and obviously well made, one in a surprisingly fashion forward black and white houndstooth pattern and the other a solid light blue.

"I ordered these right after we had our talk. There is this sweet old lady online who makes them size and design specific and ships them, no questions asked. I've also ordered a few cute little rompers for you to play in." Kurt nods dumb founded as he reaches out to touch the soft material. "Oh and I also ordered them with the cute little flap in the bottom. Thought it might fit our needs pretty well." Blaine adds with a wink that causes Kurt to bury his face in his hands and moan out a half-turned on half-embarrassed _'Daddy!' _In addition to the sleepers, there is also a heather gray bib, a few pairs of solid red, blue and black tiny basketball shorts, a new bag of both white knee socks and black knee socks and a package of fitted t-shirts in all of the primary colors. "I think I may have gotten a little carried away." Blaine admits sheepishly as he looks over the contents spilled out over the couch. Kurt just smiles and touches each of the new items carefully, reverently. He pulls his pacifier out and tucks it into his palm to allow himself to speak more properly

"Help me get dressed, Daddy?" he asks shyly, dipping his head down a little. Blaine leans across the veritable pile of items and kisses Kurt sweetly on the mouth.

"Of course baby." Kurt picks a combo of black shorts, black knee socks and a red t-shirt and hands them to Blaine. Blaine surprises him by taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom as though he really is a small child. Once there, Kurt starts to shimmy out of his yoga pants when Blaine lightly slaps his hands away.

"No, no, no, baby. You're too little for that. Daddy will get you dressed." Kurt blushes for what seems like the millionth time tonight but lets his hands fall obediently to his sides as Blaine strips off his pants and sweatshirt. He shyly stand in nothing but his tight white boxer-briefs, his cock straining very obviously against the fabric. Blaine hmms in approval and rubs gently at his erection through his underwear. "Someone is a little excited tonight, huh baby? Don't worry, we'll have our special time in a bit." Kurt whines at the thought of having to wait longer.

"When Daddy?" Blaine chuckles as he removes his hand from Kurt's clothed cock and works the tight little shorts up his long legs.

"After dinner and your bath. Soon." he promises. Kurt pouts as Blaine tugs the red shirt over his head.

"But I want it _now_." he huffs, crossing his arms as Blaine finishes dressing him by pulling the socks up to his knees.

"Soon baby, behave." Blaine orders, smacking him on the bottom once, only hard enough to prove he means business. Kurt stifles a moans at the contact but even still, the idea of waiting any longer to come seems impossible as Blaine takes his hand again and leads him back out into the living room.

He produces a large blue cloth cover basket from the hall closet and upon arriving at the couch, he sets the clothes and the extra pacifiers in it before tucking it back in the closet. Kurt tucks his legs under his bottom and sits quietly on the couch for Blaine to return. When he does, he picks up Kurt's forgotten pacifier from before and pushes it in between Kurt's lips.

"I'm going to make us some dinner. What does my baby want in his tummy tonight?" Blaine asks as his fingers reach out to tickle Kurt's stomach. Kurt lets out a watery giggle from behind the pacifier and tilts his head to the side in thought.

"Canth we have thomantho thoup an' grilled cheeth?" he lisps from behind the pacifier. It's not really a typical meal in their household because Kurt tends to avoid dairy before rehearsals and performances and good _lord _he doesn't even want to think about the calories or the history of heart failure that runs in his family, but he figures it's easy enough to make and the faster they can get through dinner...

As though clearly onto Kurt's thought process, Blaine laughs and kisses him on the forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. Blaine rustles around the kitchen for a bit before returning with the bottle full of water.

"Here you go, sweetness. How about you watch some cartoons and drink your bottle while Daddy makes dinner, hmm?" Kurt nods bashfully as Blaine reaches down to remove his pacifier and replace it with the bottle. It's weight is surprisingly heavy in his hands and he has to hold it with both to relieve the pressure on his teeth (regardless of how much he does want this he is not going to willing allow himself to acquire an overbite this late in the game). He takes a tentative suck and is happy to find the water cool and pleasant tasting. "Good boy." Blaine murmurs. He flicks the TV on to what looks like one of those creepy bi-linguistic educational shows that ask for the answers to the most obvious of questions and wraps the maroon throw that is lying across the back of the couch around Kurt. "Now stay put while I go finish dinner." Blaine says, pausing to ruffle his hair as he heads back into the kitchen. Kurt turns his attention away from Blaine and onto the television, rolling his eyes when the little Hispanic girl on the television asks him to help her count to ten.

"Kurt." Blaine calls from the kitchen. Kurt glances across the room to see his back is turned to the stove and he's leaning over what he presumes to be the pot of soup."I mean it. You stay there like a good boy or Daddy will have to punish you." Kurt almost drops his bottle in shock. Blaine really is pushing him tonight because now all he can think about is getting up to get the new James Patterson novel he'd picked up from the newspaper stand yesterday or ironing the dress slacks he's been meaning to iron or even reorganizing the closet. Basically he's willing to do anything but remain obediently. rooted to the couch because why on earth should Kurt have to listen to Blaine about something as simple as staying put when he's been told too. And even though they are still too new to this for him to admit it aloud but a dark thrill thrums through his body at the idea of how Blaine might punish him.

Before he can work up the courage to decide whether he wants to be disobedient or note, Blaine is back in the living room, pulling him out from his blanket cocoon and leading him to the kitchen table. Blaine pulls his chair out for him and he sits and allows Blaine to push it in and fix the bib around his neck.

"Kurt, stop pouting. Daddy doesn't want you to get soup all over your new clothes." Kurt hadn't even realized he'd been making faces but he was quick to school his expression into something less passive-aggressive following Blaine's command. He glances down at his place mat and finds a little bowl of creamy reddish range tomato soup and a grilled cheese cut into four little squares with the crusts already taken off. Kurt resists the urge to laugh at how much though Blaine has put into this as he reaches for a sandwich square.

"No baby, Daddy will feed you." Blaine tells him as he takes Kurt's wrist firmly between his own fingers and sets it back in his lap. Blaine then pickes up the bit of sandwich Kurt had been reaching for and holds it to Kurt's mouth, sweetly asking for him to open up wide.

Kurt does as he's told, taking a small, delicate bite of the warm sandwich, the tips of his ears nearly as red as his soup at this point. They eat mostly in comfortable silence, save for the occasional command to _'Swallow a bit more soup, baby boy. There we go!'_ or _'Almost done, honey. Can you open that sweet little mouth nice and wide for Daddy?_' Kurt finds himself at yet another loss. How can something as simple as dinner go from mundane to something so much more interesting? He can't believe how good it feels having Blaine care for him in this new albeit small way and soon enough Blaine is untying the bib and cleaning off his face with the soft material tenderly.

"Oh, there's my pretty baby boy. I almost could see you with all that soup on your face." Blaine teases as he pinches one of Kurt's cheeks between his thumb and forefinger a little before Kurt can swat him away. "Okay, okay. Time for your bath." Blaine takes his hand and tugs him off to the bathroom. Once there, he pushes Kurt down onto the closed toilet seat and busies himself with the taps of their rather obnoxiously large bathtub. He sets about testing the temperature with his hands and pours in a few capfuls of the cherry-pomegranate bubble bath they both love so much before turning and popping the button on Kurt's jeans.

"_Daddy_," Kurt cries indignantly, covering Blaine's hands with his own. "I can do that myself." Blaine smiles at him and shakes his head 'no' before pushing Kurt's hands to his sides and continues removing his pants.

"You're too little for that, baby. Just let Daddy take care of you, sweet thing." Blaine coos as he proceeds to pull off his shirt, socks and underwear until he is left with a very red-faced and very much naked Kurt. Blaine skims his hand through the fragrant bath water a final time before declaring it ready. "Okay baby doll, step in." Kurt almost groans aloud at that nickname because _really_ but decides to hold his tongue as he takes Blaine's proffered hand and eases himself into the pleasantly warm water.

"_Oh._" he groans as he sinks into the deep tub, closing his eyes and allowing the warm water to wash over his skin. The hairs on his legs and arms rise at the sudden heat and the tension he hadn't even realized he'd had in his back and legs quickly dissipates and god it's been _ages_ since he's had a proper bubble bath. When he opens his eyes, he finds Blaine is kneeling by the tub, the sleeves of his button up rolled all the up to his elbows and the top three buttons of his shirt are undone thanks to the heat of the little room. He smiles down at Kurt before squirting some of Kurt's favorite organic coconut scented shampoo into his hands.

"Head up a little, honey, that's a good boy." Blaine praises as he massages the shampoo into Kurt's dampened hair. His well-trimmed finger nails scratch gently against Kurt's scalp and he can't even remember the last time anyone has washed his hair for him. Maybe when he was three? Four? Blaine uses a cup to rinse the sweet smelling shampoo out of his hair and repeats the process for his conditioner before plucking Kurt's favorite loofah off the ledge of the tub. He shoots Kurt a sly smile as he holds up a small bottle of baby wash that he must have gotten out right as Kurt got into the tub to avoid protests. Kurt can see the ingenuity in this; he feels as though he could melt right into the water right now it feels that unbelievably good so, naturally, he will be much more compliant for Blaine now.

"Are you gonna be good baby and let Daddy get you clean so we can have our special time?" Blaine asks as though to give validity to Kurt's most recent train of thought. Kurt nods slowly, letting out a little yawn that causes Blaine's smile to widen even more. Blaine fishes a limp arm out of the tub and drags the sudsy loofah across the skin a few times before gently placing it back in the water and reaching for the other arm. He does the same for Kurt's legs, neck, and back before scrubbing it down his chest. Kurt can't help but groan when Blaine spends a little longer on his chest, making sure his nipples are hard and peaked before venturing down between his legs.

"Daddy!" Kurt squeals, sloshing a little of the water around in his attempt to cover himself. Blaine sends him a stern look and refuses to remove his hand.

"Baby." he counters, rubbing the loofah over Kurt's penis and down over his balls quickly. Kurt blushes even more fiercely when he taps him on the hip and orders him to get on hands and knees.

"But Daddy..." he bemoans even as he gets into the position.

"Kurt, baby, you need to behave. Daddy has to wash every part of you." he reminds him kindly. Kurt pouts at that.

"But Daddy...I...don'twantyoutoseemethere." he sputters out quietly, his face hot with shame. It's not that Blaine hasn't seen him...well _there_ before, obviously, but he's never had a view so...unabridged so...so clinical. He can practically see Blaine cock his head to the side curiously.

"What was that?" he asks calmly, rubbing a comforting hand over Kurt's hipbone.

"Embarrassed, Daddy." Kurt whines, shocking himself at how young he sounds. Blaine smooths a large warm hand down his back and Kurt can't help but shiver at the contact.

"I know, sweetie. Daddy will be quick and they we can go have some special time, yeah?" Kurt frowns but nods a little. Blaine gently swipes the loofah across his hole a few times before tsking at him.

"All that fuss over nothing, baby. You didn't want Daddy looking at your cute little hole?" Kurt groans when he feels a soap slicked finger trace around the rim of his hole teasingly.

"Oh, oh _Daddy_." Kurt practically keens when the probing finger breaches the rim.

"Hmm, I think you like it when I look at you here, don't you?" Kurt can only moan in response as the finger presses in deeper before working its way nearly all the way out. Blaine fingers him slowly, cooing about how good he is and how pretty he looks all flushed. Just as Kurt begins to press back to work the fingers in deeper, Blaine draws back.

"So cute. Alright all done, baby." Blaine crows happily. Kurt has to resist the urge to openly glare at Blaine as he pulls the plug out of the drain and wraps Kurt in a soft fluffy towel. Kurt can't help but giggle when Blaine tickles his stomach as he dries over the skin there.

"Time for special time, Daddy?" Kurt asks once Blaine finishes drying his hair off. Blaine smiles at him and kisses the tip of his nose.

"I don't know, you were a little bratty during your bath..." he trails off, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

"Oh Daddy _no_! I can be a good boy, I promise!" Kurt squeaks, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine laughs and tucks a hand between them to grab at Kurt's cock, still half-hard from his bath.

"Oh I know you can be a good boy. You're going to be a very good boy for me tonight if you want to come, huh baby?" Blaine asks as he begins to stroke Kurt's still damp cock fully to hardness.

"Ye-EH-es Daddy! Yes Daddy, _oh_, oh." Kurt pants into Blaine's neck. Blaine gives his cock a good squeeze before sending Kurt off to the bedroom with a perfunctory smack across his naked ass.

"Lay down on the bed. On your back, baby. I'll be there in a minute." Blaine calls after him. Kurt lays down and listens, the distinctive sound of Blaine undressing evident in the quiet of the room. True to his word, Blaine comes out of the bathroom a moment later wearing nothing but a pair of soft looking flannel sleep pants.

"Oh such a beautiful boy." Blaine whispers as he crosses the room quickly. Kurt scoots back against the headboard with a squeak of surprise. "No, no baby, you let Daddy see you." Blaine chides, gripping him by the hips and pulling him close. "Wanna play with that pretty little cock tonight." Blaine growls out before kissing down the smooth column of Kurt's neck,

"Daddy _no_." Kurt whines, his cock already fully hard from the dangerously low growl of a voice Blaine has during sex. Suddenly Blaine brings a firm hand down on his ass causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Uh uh, baby. You don't tell Daddy no. Not unless you want Daddy to spank you like a naughty little boy." Kurt groans aloud again and Blaine stills. "Oh? Do you want Daddy to spank you? Is that it? Have you been a bad little boy, Kurt?" Kurt shakes his head furiously, his face contorting into an uneasy expression of humiliation and arousal.

"N-no Daddy. I'm a _good_ boy." Kurt insists. Blaine kisses lazily at his neck, sucking a bright red bruise into the flesh as Kurt writhes beneath him.

"I'm not so sure. I think maybe a little spanking is in order tonight." Blaine murmurs as he lightly blows over the spit slicked skin.

"No! No I can be gooood." Kurt protests, even as Blaine yanks him none too gently over his knee.

"Hush, baby. Only ten tonight. I want you to count for me, okay?" Blaine asks as he rubs one large, calloused hand over Kurt's backside.

"Y-yes." Kurt manages, humiliation and arousal already clouding his mind as he grinds his hard cock down into Blaine's lap. Blaine brings a hand down on his ass hard before Kurt can even think to count.

"Yes who?" Blaine practically snarls.

"Yes, _Daddy_." Kurt corrects, pushing his ass up a little in a gesture of complete submission.

"Good baby. Now count, please." Blaine rubs over the mark he's just made before bringing his hand down again in the same spot.

"O-one." Kurt bites out. Two lands roughly against his right cheek, as do three and four. Five, six and seven fall sharply against the other. Eight cracks down right across Kurt's upper thighs. Nine falls at the opposite end of Kurt's already pinking bottom, right below the dip in his spine, and ten lands nearly twice as hard as any of the previous blows directly in the middle of his ass. Kurt is surprised to find he's almost on the verge of tears as Blaine scoops him up into his arms.

"There, there, all done baby. You did so good." Blaine whispers as he pets Kurt's hair comfortingly. Kurt winces as Blaine releases him and lays him back down on the bed with his stinging ass pressed into the bed spread. But all thought of pain leaves his mind when Blaine circles his throbbing cock and begins to lazily jerk him off.

"Such a good boy for Daddy." Blaine praises. "Do you like it when I touch you here, baby?"

"Ye-yes, Daddy. It feels _so_ good." Kurt bucks up into Blaine's hand and Blaine's fist tightens around his cock deliciously.

"Good, Daddy loves to make his little boy feel good. And you look so good like this, baby. All needy and desperate for me. Tell Daddy what you want." Blaine smiles down at him, stroking even faster.

"You Daddy, you, oh-_oh_, _Daddy_ I'm so close, _please_. Need you inside. _Please_." Kurt cries. Blaine freezes in shock at the frantic wail of Kurt's voice, fumbling for the bottle of lube left in plain sight on the bedside table for the express purpose of not having to fumble for the lube. Kurt bucks his hips up into the empty air dazedly as Blaine shimmys out of his sleep pants and slicks up his fingers.

"Baby, I need you to relax so I can get you ready for our special time, okay. Hold still like a good boy." Blaine urges him softly as he presses two insistent fingers against the rim of Kurt's entrance. The two normal prefer quick, rough prep anyway but especially when role-playing, Kurt knows they have to go a bit more slowly. So he relaxes as much as he can and nearly sighs as he feels the two fingers slide easily inside him. "There we go." Blaine whispers as he works the fingers in and out of Kurt's ass. Soon Blaine adds a third and when Kurt barely flinches at the hint of a fourth, Blaine knows he's ready.

"Alright sweetie, are you ready for me?" Blaine asks, planting soft kisses all over Kurt's face. Kurt giggles and nods, biting at his lip as Blaine pushes his hard cock into his open hole in one fluid movement. "God you're always so tight for me. So good for Daddy." Blaine groans as he bottoms out. They stay like that for a moment to allow Kurt to adjust and as he begins to squirm, Blaine pulls out until just the head of his cock is teasing the rim of Kurt's hole before thrusting back in.

"Oh Daddy, I feel so full." Kurt exclaims, his voice breathy and high as Blaine begins to thrust in and out at a punishing pace.

"So good, baby. You like having Daddy's cock inside you, filling you up?" Blaine grits out.

"Uh-huh! Feels so good, Daddy." Kurt moans as Blaine kisses him sloppily, his tongue thrusting into his mouth and possessively licking over every crevice. Blaine slams against his prostate and Kurt practically screams into Blaine's mouth, his body arching off the bed.

"Don't come yet, baby." Blaine orders when he pulls back for air. Kurt practically sobs as Blaine continues to hit his prostate, over and over again, and he's just so close to the most amazing orgasm of his life.

"Oh, oh god, _Kurt_." Blaine groans before stilling and filling Kurt's insides with his hot, wet seed. Kurt whimpers pitifully as he waits for Blaine to come down from his orgasm. Fortunately, Blaine doesn't make him wait long before he wraps a hand around Kurt's leaking cock.

"Such a good little boy. Come for Daddy, baby." Blaine orders and with a few sharp jerks, Kurt's vision goes white as he comes messily between their sweaty, spent bodies. When he comes down from his high, it is to Blaine swiping away the mess on his chest with a baby wipe from their bedside table. Blaine grins at him knowingly as he pulls his sleep pants back on, tossing Kurt a similar red pair.

"How was that?" he asks as they both crawl under the comforter. Kurt cuddles against Blaine's chest, pressing a soft kiss to his chin when Blaine automatically wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I loved it. Can...can we, um-"

"Do it again?" Blaine supplies hopefully. "Yes, oh yes, we are definitely doing that again." Kurt sighs happily and listens to the rhythm of Blaine's heartbeat as he drifts off into a contented, peaceful sleep.


End file.
